Finding Him - HIATUS
by ValyrianRose
Summary: [REWRITING PROCESS] Taken from her family as a child, a young woman tries to find her meaning in life and why she has dreams of people who could possibly lead her to her family. Warning: I'm not good at summaries and this is my first story. (Formerly known as Andromeda)
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello Everybody! I have come bringing a gift! THE EDITED PROLOGUE OF ANDROMEDA! I** **apologize for any mistake and I am open to any suggestions and criticism.**_ _ **I would also like to think my writing has gotten better and I may up the rating due to graphic/ descriptive content.**_

 ** _DISCL_ _AIMER_** _ **: I do not Kuroshitsuji! Just my characters and I may make changes to the story. Hopefully I don't screw anything too important up**_

* * *

Prologue

Fear coursed through the fat man's veins as he pushed his way through the large crowd. His face stricken with fear and breathing labored from his running, he pushed his way out the crowd and into an alley. Pulling himself up a fire escape, the plump man wheezed out for air as he made it to the top floor. Hearing an animalistic growl from below, the man quickly opened the window and fell into the dark room. Shutting the window and closing the curtains, he backed away from the window and grabbed a pistol from his coat. _"Did you honestly believe you could run from me?"_ An animalistic voice growled out from behind the man. Jumping in fright, the man turned towards the voice and pulled the trigger. Yelping in pain from being shot, the dark figure growled out as the bullet fell from it's stomach. _"That wasn't very nice,... But I expected nothing less from you, Mr. Ross."_ Backing away from the figure as bright blue eyes pierced into him. "W-who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Ross cowered away from the figure as it stepped closer. _"I am No One, but I am here to find out why that is."_ The figure said as they stepped closer to the round man. The dark figure's loud roar and the man's scream of fear resonated throughout the building and into the night.

^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^

Quivering in his seat in fear of what was to come, the plump man cried out as the dark figure approached him.  
"Please let me go, I'll tell you anything! Just don't hurt me!" Ross cried out as a light was shined in his face.  
 _"...Good."_ The dark figure said as they stepped forward into the light, revealing a young woman with bluish black hair and shining sapphire eyes. _"Tell me what you know of the name … Phantomhive."_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hope it seems interesting and you continue to read!_**

 ** _EDITED May 14, 2017_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everybody! I have come bringing another gift! THE EDITED FIRST CHAPTER OF FINDING HIM, previously known as Andromeda! I** **apologize for any mistake and I am open to any suggestions and criticism.**_ _ **I would also like to think my writing has gotten better and I may up the rating due to graphic/ descriptive content.**_

 ** _DISCL_ _AIMER_** _ **: I do not Kuroshitsuji! Just my characters and I may make changes to the story. Hopefully I don't screw anything too important up**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Staring down at the papers in hands, the young woman sighed as she read the lines over and over. Placing the files on the nightstand as she stood, she walked over to the window of the inn and sighed as the streets were bustling with people. Grabbing her parasol from the bed, she made her way out of the inn and into the streets. Walking down the bustling streets of London and passing many stores, stopping as a child pestered his mother for a stuffed rabbit with an eye patch and top hat. Walking up to the store with the toy rabbit, she stared down at the signet on many of the products.

 _Standing from the plush carpet, a small child in a light blue dress giggled up at her mother as she started to cheer. Fawning over the child, the blonde woman and the red haired woman laughed as the little girl walked over to them. "Look at my beautiful girl, already so grown up," the blonde woman said as she picked up the small girl. "She will certainly be the cutest thing at the ball!" The red haired woman exclaimed as she fawned over the child. "Especially with my looks." A voice said from the parlor door. Turning to the source of the voice in surprise, a tall man with bluish black hair smiled down at the little girl as she tried to make her way over to him._

Waking from her daze, she continued down the streets trying to clear her head. Seeing a crowd ahead of her, she slowed down her pace to catch what they were gossiping about.

"Did you hear. There has been another murder!" "I can't believe it!"

She quickly made her way back to the inn as she noticed the sun had been setting and the streets clearing.

^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^

Waiting until the sun had set and the citizens to sleep, she quickly changed and quietly left the inn. She wandered the empty dark streets of London, avoiding the areas that had wandering drunks and busy prostitutes. "Filthy cat! Get out o' here!" A drunkard yelled and kicked her.

Flying a few feet away from the man due to his kick, she quickly picked herself up and hissed at him. Scurrying away from the drunk man, the young woman turned cat ran back towards the inn to rest before the sun rose. Stopping in her tracks at the scent of blood, she quickly turned to the source and ran towards it. Rounding a corner into an alley, she stopped at the sight of a bloodied corpse. Backing away slightly in shock, she jumped in surprise as a constable showed up and blew a whistle to alert the other officers.

Stepping closer to the corpse, she took in how the prostitute had been cut open. Deciding to stay until she had enough information, she jumped onto a bin just outside of the alley.

^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^

She had waited all morning for something to happen, something to excite her enough about this victim. Sighing at the lack of information the officers would give out, she jumped from the bin and started to walk away. Feeling an intense gaze on her, she turned towards the source and nearly jumped out of her fur. Staring at her with a look of adoration, was a man dressed in black standing behind a short nicely dressed boy. Staring up at the man in shock as he approached her, she backed away and hissed at him once she felt a dark aura emanating from him. Turning her gaze towards the boy, she was in shock as she took in his appearance. His hair matching her own, and eyes pretty similar if not for the glow her own held. Watching as the boy yelled at the man in anger, she watched in amusement as the man had worn a crestfallen look upon his face. Feeling an anger bubble up inside her, she quickly ran back towards the inn and stealthily entered her room. Quickly shedding her fur, she changed into a black dress that reached her ankles and black gloves. She grabbed her black parasol and made her way out of the inn. Deciding to find more information on the victims and the boy she saw earlier, she placed on her mask and pretended to cry as she asked around for a mortician.

^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^

Standing in front of the mortician's parlor, she sighed as she gently pushed the door open. Looking into the dark room, she stopped as she realized that the store had been occupied by five other people. Staring at the boy who resembled her in shock, she quickly masked her surprise and set her parasol down. Simply staring at them as they stared at her, she glanced up to who she assumed was the owner. "Should I come back another time?"

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! I will try to update as much as possible now that I have more free time._**

 ** _EDITED May 20, 2017_**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, but my own.

* * *

Chapter 2

Setting her black parasol down the woman noticed everyone there was staring at her. Dusting off her brown dress, she didn't know what to do except for stare back. "Should I come back another time?" She asked looking to the man with the long silver hair, but he just stared at her with what she guessed was shock. Sighing she just turned around readying to leave, but a woman dressed in all red grabbed her wrist. "Rachel?" The woman in red whispered just soft enough that the younger woman could barely hear her. She recognized the woman in red from her dreams, pretending to be confused for a second and shaking her head. "My apologies, but that is not who I am. I go by Annabelle, but the name does sound familiar," She lied and gently pulled away her wrist from the older woman. Perhaps she should have worn her wig today, and she wouldn't have to deal with this problem of looking like someone from her dreams.

The woman in red gasped as she realized that she was still holding the woman's wrist and jumped back. Taking that as her cue to leave 'Annabelle' turned once more and left the store. Rushing back down the streets she could hear the woman wanting to chase after her. Slowing down when she realized she was blocks away from store, 'Annabelle' made her way back to the inn to rest for the night. The next morning, she woke to the gossip of another Jack the Ripper victim.

* * *

3rd Person POV (with Madame Red)

Angelina didn't know what to think, she just saw Rachel her dead sister, or she thought she did; but she had been dead ever since she found their manor burning down. She didn't know what to think, she believed her entire family to be dead until Ciel reappeared with that butler. First her niece who no one ever talked about after she couldn't be found, then her husband and child, and lastly her sister and her husband. She was at a loss for words, she didn't want to believe it, but it could be possible. Possible that her niece was alive and kidnapped, but she didn't recognize her.

No One's POV

I don't know what to think, that woman, she was there in my dreams. She was in front of me, and I ran like a coward when I saw her. 'She called me Rachel, the blonde woman from my dreams, Do I look like her that much?' I looked into the mirror in my room and if my hair had been blonde I suppose that I could've been mistaken for her. 'What if we were related?' No, it's not possible, I don't have a family. Why would anyone want something like me? 'I was born as nothing and I will die as nothing,' No that was then and this is now. 'A girl does not have a name, she has many,' Even if I had family they probably wouldn't want me. Besides that woman looked like she could be a noblewoman. 'There is no way we could ever be related then,' Then again maybe she might have answers as to why she would be in my dreams, and I could ask her as to why she called me Rachel. 'I have to find her and ask her,' I decided, getting dressed I stepped outside and took a stroll through the city.

Despite it being night already, I carried my parasol with me wandering the streets of London. 'What should I do?' I can't exactly find her without knowing who she is, but then again it wouldn't be the first time I've tracked someone down without information. Pulled out of my thoughts on tracking the woman down I heard a strange sound. Walking around a corner, I could hear it getting louder, 'Metal? Everyone else should be asleep right now.' I closed my parasol and quickly climbed onto one of the nearby buildings and ran towards the noise. Upon reaching the source, I saw a man dodging a strange machine, 'They were at the morticians!'

After watching them argue for a bit I saw the man with the red hair pull his arm back to throw the dangerous contraption. 'No, I can't let him hurt her!' Quickly pulling out my parasol, I jumped down and kicked the machine on the flat side away from the woman in red. Grabbing my parasol so it could cover enough of my face to not be recognized. "When did you get here!?" The man with the red hair yelled at me. Ignoring him I looked towards the woman to make sure she was unharmed. 'Luckily she only fell backwards and seems to be in slight shock,' glaring back at the man with red hair I removed my parasol and handed it to the woman. "Y-You're that girl," the boy from morticians stuttered out. Glancing back at him for a second I realized how much we looked alike despite the age difference. "H-h-how dare you? Just who do you think you are?" The man yelled seemingly throwing a tantrum.

"I am No One"

* * *

Thank you for reading another chapter and please review or pm for more chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I don not own any of the characters, but my own.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Who are you?"

"Why should I tell a little nobody like you," Grell squeaked out as Andromeda's gaze could freeze over Hell. "So I can add you to my list," Andromeda stepped closer to him as he slowly backed away. "Please a pathetic human such as yourself wouldn't be able to hurt a being like me!" He screeched as she suddenly kicked his face into the building behind him. Watching as his face hit the bloodied spot where Sebastian had torn away from. "What was that?" Andromeda asked innocently and stepped closer to him. Grell quickly jumped up and backed up into the wall. Pulling him by the hair, Andromeda flipped him over away from the wall, as soon as he tried to get up she had kicked him in the face and rammed her elbow into his stomach. Grell, landing a few feet away, groaned from the pain and tried to pick himself up. Andromeda yanked his hair back pulling a knife out from underneath her shortened dress and placing it at his throat. "Please don't hurt me! I can tell you who killed the kid's parents," The loud annoying man frantically begged, trying not to cut himself against the silver blade.

Right as she was about to slit his throat, the blade was knocked out of her hand by shears . 'Aren't those for gardening? What the hell,' Staring at the shears in surprise. Andromeda followed it to its wielder and saw a man a top the roof of a building. "Please pardon the interruption. I am William T. Spears from the Management Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. I have come to claim that reaper," Jumping from the building, Andromeda backed away as he lands on top of Grell. "Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations. Firstly, you have killed people not on the To-die List. Secondly, you used a death scythe for which a permission form was not filed. And finally, you attempted to leak information about the cause of death and identity of the murderer." Stepping off of the man William turned to the butler and bowed, "I am sorry for all the trouble this wretch has caused. Here's my card, Really, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to bow my head at a noxious beast like you … this is a disgrace to the profession of grim reaper."

Picking up the knife William, walked to Andromeda and handed her the knife. Grabbing the knife and lifting her dress, Andromeda placed it in its holster. "Here is my card, I apologize for any trouble the wretch may have caused you." William's face reddened when bowed to Andromeda as she picked up her parasol and turned to leave.

"No need to apologize to me, barely caused me trouble at all," Andromeda opened her parasol and tucked the card into her coat. Glancing at him, she watched as he looked flustered and grabbed Grell by the hair and started to drag him away. Before she knew it Sebastian had thrown the contraption towards William and Grell.

Walking towards the exit of the alley way, Andromeda felt a hand grab her wrist, she looked towards the source and stared and the young boy holding it. Staring at his right eye, Andromeda glanced up towards Sebastian. Feeling a rare anger bubble up inside she turned her gaze back towards the boy, "Why make a contract?" At first he looked shocked and then angry, "Who and what are you! W-why, Why do you look like my mother?" The boy started yelling, but fell into a whisper as his gaze fell to the floor and his grip tightened. 'His mother? Rachel, the woman I bare a resemblance to.' Like puzzle pieces Andromeda glanced towards the woman on the ground, and back towards the boy. "I am No One and I am Nothing, but I believe that woman can tell me why I bare a resemblance to your Rachel," Andromeda watched as his eyes lit up, but he looked faint, before he could fall to the ground she picked him up with one arm.

Staring at the boy who had fallen asleep in her arms so fast she glanced up at Sebastian. "My, my, how adorable, the young master has fallen asleep so easily," The bloodied demon said as he stared at the boy with a predatory gaze. "You wouldn't mind helping the lady, would you?" Andromeda asked him as she tightened her hold on Ciel. "Of course, we must return back to the manor immediately," he said as his gaze hardened at the sight of Andromeda's hold Ciel. Leading them out of the alley they had walked back to the house.

Andromeda's POV

The following morning I woken to the sound of a door opening, sitting up straight in the foreign bed, I stared at the demon who had a dark blue dress in hand. "Breakfast shall be served shortly, the young lord has requested your presence by then," the demon said and placed the dress on the bed, leaving the room right after. Once I had gotten dressed and put my hair up, I had walked out into the hall, 'Couldn't have given me directions, could he.' I sighed as I chose a random direction to go, and amazed myself as I managed to find the dining area. Upon entering I saw the young boy at the head if the table, and the woman in red not too far from him. "Good you've made it, we would like to talk to you about last night's events," the boy stated and took a sip of his tea. As I got closer to the table, the demon had pulled a chair out for me. Once I had sat down a cup of tea was placed in front of me. "Would you like to start with introductions first?" I stared at the tea then at the two sitting opposite to me. "This is my Aunt Angelina, but she goes by Madame Red. I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive," His voice although young held such authority, but as soon as he uttered their names I everything changed.

I saw two women talking to each other as they looked at baby clothes. "Well, do you plan on having more children?" A woman with bright red hair asked the blonde woman. "Of course Angelina, but hopefully we have a boy next, while we are fine with the idea of our daughter being the Head of the Phantomhive's, should she want a different path then we will give her that option,"

"What about you? What is your name?" Madam Red had asked, snapping me out of my daze, and I just stared at her. "Where have I met you before? Why do I remember seeing you before?" I truly was curious as to why out of everything I couldn't remember my name and why she played a part in helping me regain it. Madame Red looked absolutely ecstatic at that point and looked as if she would pop. "Well, I don't know how to entirely say this, but I believe you may be my niece," Ciel practically choking on his tea, and I just stared at her as if she were crazy. "Impossible! I am an only child, I believe I would have known if I had an older sister!" Ciel had yelled his opinion slamming his hands on the table, holding himself up as he stood. "No you wouldn't have. After she went missing, she was thought to have been dead, no one had the strength to talk about it." Madame Red spoke quietly as if reliving a memory.

"How old?"

"Pardon?"

"H-How old was I-she when she went missing!?"

"T-two, she was two years of age," The Madame stuttered out looking at me in shock. And like that it was like a dam had broken, memories came flooding into my mind, fragmented but they were memories. Like that everything suddenly went black, and I remembered something, there was yelling and crying.

"ANDROMEDA!"


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I DIDN'T THINK I'D GET THIS FAR.**_ _ **Thank you, especially Rogers-comics for following**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but my own.**_

 _ **Warning: Characters may be Out of character**_

* * *

Chapter 4

 _***21st of April***_

I _was surrounded, by flowers, blue and white. Magnolias, Baby's Breath, and Forget-Me-Not, they were my favorites. And I was happy, hearing my name being called I ran towards my Mother and Aunt in glee at all the flowers. I had created flower crowns from the various other flowers in the garden. I had given my mother a blue crown, a pink and red one for my aunt, and a white one for myself. My father had come out and picked me up, placing a crown of Baby's breath and Forget me not on his head. "How have you three been?" Looking content as he held me close, I giggled and pointed towards the field of flowers in excitement._

 _***13th of September***_

 _It was night and i could hear tapping, tapping on a window, glancing up I saw a man with long silver hair outside my window. Getting up I ran to the window in excitement, opening it in the process. "Undertaker," I practically squealed in jumping up and hugging the tall man. "Couldn't miss your second birthday could I," Giggling and hugging me back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box and handed it to me. "Open it, I'm sure you'll love it," Carefully taking the small box I opened it and saw a silver necklace. It had been shaped like a teardrop with to silver flowers covering the sides, keeping it from falling out. "I love it, thank you!" I jumped up to hug him again._

 _***1st of September***_

 _I was excited, I over heard mother and auntie talking about another baby. I wanted to have a little sibling, someone who I could take care of, someone who I could protect. Running towards my father's office, I knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Upon hearing him, I opened the door and smiled at him. "Will I ever have a little brother or sister?" I asked while running up to him and hugging his leg. "Maybe one day, but if we do have another child in the manor. What do you think we should call them," He pulled me up to his lap while looking at his paperwork. "If its a boy, Ciel, I want to call him Ciel because like the sky he would make me happy." I leaned against my father and I smiled at the thought of having a little brother, "Really now? Well then we will have to discuss this with your mother then," father said as he placed me on the ground so I could head to my room and go to sleep._

 _***10th of September***_

 _My third birthday was coming up and I was absolutely excited, I would get to spend time with Undertaker again. Although the Midford Family are coming over, I just wasn't as excited since Edward was a bit more childish than myself. I understand that I am mature for my age, but he is just too excitable. Letting the thought go, I got ready for bed and lied down so that I could rest for the next three days. Before I could completely go to sleep though I could here loud boot steps. I sat up and looked towards my window in curiosity, getting out of bed I step towards it and open it to see what had caused the noise. As soon as I stepped out onto the balcony, everything was getting darker and I could hear two voices argue with one another._

 _Gasping for air, I bolted up in the bed I was in and tried to comprehend at everything I was able to remember. Feeling eyes on me, I turned towards the source to see Ciel sitting in a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling? I was worried you wouldn't wake considering you hit collapsed onto the floor," He stated looking worried, but awkward at the same time._

***Present***

"I feel fine, thank you," I felt as if I couldn't control myself as I jumped from the bed and pulled him into a hug. No matter how awkward it was for the both of us, I felt happy, his name is Ciel.

* * *

 ** _Thank you again everyone for reading. I love all of you, my little cookies. I should update again on Sunday, Have a wonderful day/night everyone!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you, everyone who is reading it means a lot to me**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but my own.**_

 _ **Warning: Characters may be Out of character**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _No matter how awkward it was for the both of us, I felt happy … his name is Ciel._

Reluctant to pull away, Andromeda turned her gaze towards the door upon hearing the demon clear his throat. "My apologies, Young Master. Would you like me to prepare the carriage for our departure?" "Y-yes, we should leave soon. I'm sure Tanaka would love to see you again." Ciel had stuttered out. "What is your name, demon?" The question itself had caught Ciel off guard, causing him to gaze up at his sister in shock. "My apologies I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the head butler of the Phantomhive Manor. It is an honor to meet you, My Lady." Ignoring the last part of what he had said, she turned and smiled at Ciel. "If you don't mind me asking, but are you positive you want me to come back to the manor with you?" Ciel stopped in his tracks as he was leaving, and nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned to look at Andromeda in shock. "What kind of question is that?! Of course I want you to stay. I have just met you, the sister I had no idea existed until you saved Madam Red." As soon as the words flew out of his mouth his face blossomed in embarrassment. Andromeda immediately pulled Ciel into another hug as his embarrassment ate away at him.

Andromeda let go Ciel and ushered him along with the butler out of the room so she could change out of her clothes from the night before. Changing into a white long sleeved ruffle blouse with a blue under bust corset and a black ruffle skirt, Andromeda exited the room to find Sebastian waiting for her. "The Young Master would like to have a word with you in his study." He bowed towards her and led her towards the study.

* * *

Andromeda's POV

"What had happened to you that my predecessors refused to talk about?" Ciel had asked me refusing look me in the eyes. "I was taken, I think. I only remember voices arguing and everything had gone dark," I tried remembering what had happened, " I was in my room and I was excited since it was almost my birthday." "Do you know who it was?" "No I just remember waking up in a cage on a ship on its way to America," I looked up watching for any reaction from him. "America? Do you remember the ship? Perhaps I can have Sebastian try and get information on who took you." He looks so adorable with this determination on his face, I nearly crack a smile just seeing it. "That won't be needed. Let's just say I may have taken care of that already," Ciel looked up at me in shock, "What do you mean you may have taken care of it?"

"My looks are not the only thing I inherited from our father."

"Inherited?"

Nodding her head Andromeda stood from the chair in front of his desk, "If you don't mind, but I need to grab somethings before we leave to the manor." Andromeda turned towards the door and walked around the butler.

"You learn quite a bit when you live on the streets long enough."

Glancing at Ciel as she opened the door, "You wouldn't mind if I took one of the horses would you?" "Nonsense, we will come with you." Ciel said and stood up to follow her. Nodding her head Andromeda stepped out the room and walked down to the entrance to see Sebastian holding the door open for Ciel and Andromeda. Holding her hand out to Ciel as they approached the carriage to help him up, then pulled herself up as Sebastian was about to help her inside. Closing the door, Sebastian tried not to look irritated at Andromeda.

"There was something else that has been bothering me for some time. I was wondering if it had anything to do with what you said back in my study." Ciel stared up at Andromeda in both concern and suspicion. Motioning for him to continue with his question "Back when you saved Madam Red … you had introduced yourself as No One. Why?" Andromeda stared at him for a moment, not sure how she should answer his question. "Well, when we had landed they had taken me, along with others, to this warehouse. At first I thought it was for the black market, but I was mistaken. They experimented on us, within weeks we had been worn down to nothing. Until myself and a few others had been locked up together, we had heard a girl no older than 2, screaming bloody murder about her brother's failed experimentation. We had snapped and … Let's just say … I had a plan, a very gruesome plan, only a handful of us survived. We had been there for over nine years. I had many names, so many that I had forgotten my real name, where I was from, and what I was to return to. I became a protector for those I cared for, and a nightmare to my enemies. That is part of how I became No One." Gazing up at Ciel's eye Andromeda's eyes were lifeless and her voice monotone. Ciel stared up at his sister in shock, _'H-how did she survive?! What exactly did they do to her?'_ Ciel continued to stare at her in both shock and amazement that she had been capable of escaping a place like that.

Once the carriage had stopped Andromeda opened the door ' _accidentally_ ' hitting Sebastian in the face, and went up to her room to gather her stuff. Carrying her bag down to the carriage, she ignored the butler's hand and pulled herself up into the carriage. Feeling the carriage move again, Andromeda sighed and stared at the bag in her hand. "I-I'm sorry if I brought anything too personal up … that wasn't my intentions." Ciel stuttered out after a few moments of an awkward silence. "It doesn't matter, it was in the past. We can't change the past, and besides so long as we look ahead and keep walking it shouldn't matter." Andromeda looked up at Ciel and smiled gently, all life returning to her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Thank you again everyone who has been reading this. I apologize for any mistakes and OoC-ness**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Thank you everybody who is still reading this!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters except my own.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Andromeda didn't know what to expect when she was woken up by Ciel busting open the door to her room. "Quickly you must get ready! Aunt Francis will be here soon, and we must be prepared!" Ciel dragged her out of the bed and rushed towards the closet to pull out a dress. Andy sighed and pushed Ciel and Sebastian out of her room so she could get dressed. Pulling out a black blouse that puffed out a bit on the sleeves with a red necktie, and a matching red and black bustle skirt. Brushing her hair back and into a high ponytail, leaving a small lock of hair cascading down beside her left eye. Grabbing the handle of the door, Andromeda exited her room and made her way to the entrance of the estate, and was greeted by the sight of her Aunt Francis and a young blonde girl around Ciel's age. The young blonde rushed towards the boy and hugged him around his neck, "Ciel with bed hair is soooo cute!"  
"Elizabeth! Such actions are extremely improper! You should at least greet him first! I know that in the past this place was once my home, but may I remind you again that while here you must still act like a refined lady." Trying not to giggle at the sight of her Aunt scolding and combing back Sebastian and Ciel's hair. Straightening her back and holding her head up high, Andromeda stepped out from behind the corner and walked down the stairs. Andromeda, noticing that they all looked shocked to her sudden appearance, curtsied towards her aunt and watched her reaction carefully. The older woman stared at her, taking a step closer and hesitantly reached her hand out placing it on Andromeda's cheek. "Hello Marchioness Midford, I am home at last." Andromeda grasped onto her aunt's hand and gently pulled her into a hug.  
"Andromeda?" Her aunt whispered and reluctantly wrapped her arms around the young woman. "I have finally returned after 15 years," Andromeda let go of her aunt and gently smiled up at her. "W-Where have you been? Do you know how long your father had been looking for you?! After years of not being able to find you … we mourned for you, and then your mother had Ciel." Andromeda stared up at her aunt sadly and sighed. "I was taken to America … and I escaped, I tried to come home, but I couldn't remember who or where my family was." Holding back her tears, Andromeda turned her gaze towards the Elizabeth. "W-Who are you?" "Elizabeth, this is your older cousin, Andromeda Phantomhive, my brother's daughter." Marchioness Midford stated and turned towards her daughter.  
"If you don't mind me asking, but why have you stopped by today, Marchioness?" Andromeda asked and turned her gaze towards her brother and his butler, internally cackling. "Ah yes, thank you for reminding me dear. I came to hold a surprise checkup and it seems you are lazing about as usual. On top of that your butler is still indecent as ever! Keep in mind that you are the man that my very own daughter will marry in the future. Re-training shall take place today!" The Marchioness turned her stern gaze toward Ciel and scolded him. In short, Andromeda enjoyed the fact that the demon embarrassed himself quite a few times. Watching as her aunt would reprimand the demon for being so indecisive. Leading them to the stables, Andromeda screamed internally with laughter as Ciel was challenged by their aunt to see who could hunt the most. "Andromeda, I remember how much you loved animals and refuse to see them hurt, so perhaps you should stay here," Aunt Francis stated as she readied to leave on her horse. Nodding her head Andromeda stood back beside Sebastian, watching as her aunt start the hunt and her brother drop off Elizabeth with them. Andromeda grimaced at the sound of the gunshots and turned to leave. "5 - 4. The competition seems to be in full swing, we should go and cheer." Andromeda turned to look at both the butler and her young cousin, who looked up at her expectantly. Sighing she turned around again and made her way with them to a table.  
Sighing at the scent of the dead animals, Andromeda covered her nose and looked away from the corpses. Ignoring the two sitting at the ends of the table as they were pouting at their tie, Andromeda lifted her head as she heard something coming from the forest making its way towards them. "Though it seems we have hunted all the prey this area has to offer. We best change locations." Andromeda turned her attention back on the people at the table, glancing at the butler as he looked back at the location she had heard the animal come from. Standing as she could hear it coming closer, Andromeda rushed over and grabbed Elizabeth, pulling her away as the bear made to swipe its paw at her. Ciel who jumped over to protect Elizabeth, stood in front of both them. Grabbing the knife she had hid in a fold of her dress, flicking her wrist and lodging the blade into the bear's neck as her aunt attempted to shoot the bear as it had gotten closer. Holding Elizabeth and Ciel tightly to her chest, Andromeda lightly glared at the dead bear, holding back a growl. "It will be at least 10 more years before you can beat me. Though, you are worthy of my praise after such a display of bravery. You gave your all to protect my little girl. So … I owe you one. You are worthy of being my son-in-law… Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Andromeda watched as her aunt had bowed to Ciel in respect.  
Returning back to the manor, Andromeda walked in behind everyone else and watched in amusement as the other servants jumped out to show off the 'decorating' they had done. "Hmph. They beat me to it. I came here today especially to say, Happy 13th Birthday Ciel." Andromeda lifted her head at this in surprise, happy to know when his birthday is, she smiled and walked up behind him. Pulling him into a hug, Andromeda smiled and kissed his forehead. "Happy Birthday Ciel." Andromeda pulled away and watched as everyone had started to celebrate. Turning to leave, she had walked down the halls and head towards the kitchen. Unable to hold in her laughter, Andromeda had tears running down her eyes as she opened the kitchen door. Sebastian glanced at her, irritated that she was being so loud in the quiet kitchen. "Lady Andromeda, shouldn't you be out there celebrating the young master's birthday? This is no place for a lady of your standing." Sebastian wiped the rest of the chocolate off of his hand glancing back at the young woman. "I am not fond of loud noises and even if I did, the food was a bit … strange. Besides I was born a noble, doesn't mean I was raised as one, so I prefer to do what I want." Andromeda glared at him as she searched the kitchen for something else to eat. "Oh before I forget, I do believe this belongs to you. Quite the aim you have, My Lady, that must've taken quite a bit of practice." Sebastian held her knife to her throat as he suddenly appeared behind her. Not caring about the blade at her throat, she turned to glare up at him letting the blade slide against her neck. Drawing blood, Sebastian's eyes had changed against his will as he could smell the blood.

* * *

 _ **Again thank you everybody who is reading, have a great day!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thank you everyone who is reading this!**_

 _ **Thank you**_ **PetVet1023** _ **for favoriting and following.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji only my character.**_

 _ **Warning: Characters may be Out of Character**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Andy's POV

Feeling the blood drip down my neck, I could feel my eyes change a bit as my fight or flight instincts kicked in. Glaring up at the demon, his eyes lighting up as the scent of my blood reached his nose, eyeing my neck and subtly licking his lips. Letting out a low, almost feral growl as his face had gotten closer, watching his eyes widen, I grabbed my knife out of his grip. He quickly wrapped his ungloved hand around my throat, "What are you? You look human, but everything else about you says otherwise." Tightening his grip around my throat, I grab his face and smile internally as my nails extended a bit. "I am human, surely you heard me when I was talking to Ciel in the carriage. Now _Little Bird_ , I suggest you let me go, I am not fond of people grabbing at me so casually." I growled and could feel my chest rumble from the power behind it. "I will not allow you to harm the Young Master, family or not, should you come close to harming him I will not hesitate to kill you." "Harm him? Now why would I ever want to do that, my, my for an ancient demon you truly are stupid!" Twisting my way out of his grasp, I cut out a piece of the cake that was on the counter and placed it on a plate. I grabbed a fork and slowly ate the cake, waiting for him to make a move.

"How did you know I am a demon?"

"Let's call it instinct." Turning around I bid him goodnight and left to go to sleep and heal the cut he had made.

I followed them to a crime scene from where a few boys had been stripped and were hanging upside down. Not caring about what they were saying, I followed as they had left the Scotland Yard there to take care of the scene. Jumping from building to building, I saw them stop at the building below me and open a door. As soon as the scent had hit my nose, I felt sick, ' _Stupid sensitivity.'_ Carefully patrolling the area, I waited until they came out, when they finally came up from that horrid place I saw an asian man alongside them. Ignoring their conversation, I followed them until I saw an older man in rags walking towards them. Purposefully bumping into Ciel, he pretended that he had broken something, causing a crowd to gather. I quietly jumped from the building and into an empty alley, watching from around the corner. Fixing my clothes and preparing to jump in, I stopped myself when I saw a young man stopped the mob from attacking. Only hearing bits and pieces, I fixed my gaze on the two who had interrupted the mob and Ciel. "Then I shall side with the people of my country. Agni, defeat them." I could hear the younger one dressed in finer clothes say to his white haired companion.

Deciding to intervene, I rushed out and kicked the white haired man off of his feet and away from the butler, who held my brother away from the danger. Noticing his eyes widen, I grabbed the white haired man's arm and flipped him over into the mob of people. "Andromeda?!" I heard Ciel cry out and dodged the knife heading my way. Punching the man in the nose, I grabbed his knife and lodged it into his leg. Feeling my left arm go limp, I turned around grabbed the white haired man's left arm and twisted it so I stood behind him. Wrapping my legs around his back, I dropped us to the floor, ready to break his arm. "Hey! We had barely stepped a foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British?!" Pausing to hear what they had to say, I could feel the white haired man breathing heavily. "You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?" I carefully let go of the man and let him up. Holding my arm, I watched as the white haired man held his arm as well. "Our brothers are the wrong ones here. We shall help this kid now!" I looked up to the younger man and realized he looked to be around my age. Looking back at Ciel to make sure he was safe, I saw that everyone else was just as confused as I was.

"Yes sir!"

I watched as the white haired man had overpowered the mob and tossed them into a pile. Getting feeling back in my arm, I pushed Ciel behind me as the younger man stepped up with Ciel's hat in hand. "I hope you're not hurt or anything? Anyhoo… I'm in the middle of a search so we need to split. See ya." Grabbing the hat from him, they turned and left to wander the streets again. "Ann! You're not hurt are you? Why are you here? You should be back at the manor!" Staring at Ciel I wanted to laugh at how worried and grumpy he had looked, but held it in so I wouldn't anger him further. "I get restless, and knowing you could be hurt unsettles me. Besides I came out to grab some new glasses for Mey-Rin, she is terribly farsighted and is need of new glasses." I dodged his question about me being hurt and paused to look back down at him, "What did you call me?" Surprised by the nickname he had given he looked flustered and exasperated. Fixing my shortened black dress, we continued our way back to the manor.

Ignoring the demon as he was talking, I greeted the other servants and talked to them. Hearing a familiar voice I turned around and saw the two Indian men from earlier. Sighing I ignored their commotion and went to the kitchen to make tea.

* * *

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading! Have a great day and week!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but my own._**

 ** _Warning: Characters may be Out of character_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hearing a scream, Andromeda bolted up and ran towards Ciel's room. Upon reaching the room, she felt confused at the sight and didn't know how to approach it. Ciel was being held up by the white haired Indian man. "Um, what did I miss? And why are you holding my brother like that?" Andromeda asked innocently and tried not to laugh at the scene. Turning towards her, Ciel gasped and covered his eyes, turning bright red in the process. "Ann?! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!" Ciel cried out and tried to pull himself out of the white haired man's grasp. Laughing at Ciel's reaction, I walked up to the two and grabbed him away from the older man. "Quit complaining, it is only a night dress and a robe," Andromeda said and placed him on the bed. The white haired man blushed and looked away and grabbed clothes from the closet. "Now I do believe I have not been informed of your names. My name is Andromeda Phantomhive, who are you?" Andromeda turned towards the two Indian men and fixed the top of her night dress. Eyes widening in shock. The white haired man bowed lowly towards Andromeda, "P-Please forgive me! I did not realize you were Lord Phantomhive's s-sister! If you need anything just say the word! This is Prince Soma the 26th child to the king of the princely state of Bengal and My name is Agni, I serve Prince Soma." Shocking Andromeda as Agni continued to bow repeatedly on the ground. "Please there is no need to apologize,and you don't serve me you serve the prince. I believe I got my payback as I nearly broke your arm earlier. How is it by the way?" Agni stared up at her in awe and just nodded his head, she grabbed him by the arm and picked him up off the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change for today," Andromeda hugged Ciel and then left for her room. Agni stared after her, blushing as he could hear someone clear their throat. Turning towards the source, Agni found Ciel glaring at him as Sebastian helped him get dressed.

Walking down the hall, Andromeda followed the sound of Sebastian teaching Ciel how to play the violin. Upon reaching the room, she watched as Agni and Soma had distracted her brother as they played their own instruments. Smiling as her brother got distracted and annoyed, Andromeda walked up behind him and started to instruct him on how to play. Ignoring Sebastian's complaining on how she took over, Andromeda helped her brother play the notes clearly. Feeling someone's gaze on her, Andromeda glanced around and saw Agni staring at her. Blushing at being caught, Andromeda smiled at him and turned back around to help Ciel. Soma glanced in between the two in confusion, but shrugged it off.

Andromeda watched from a distance as Sebastian tried to get Ciel to draw a bottle next to a bowl of fruit. "What? Drawing a bottle is boring! Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman, right? So woman, undress!" At first Soma looked towards Andromeda, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Would you like to repeat that?" Andromeda asked innocently and stepped closer, the air around her feeling colder. Soma squeaked, pointing towards Mey-Rin and repeated himself. Sighing Andromeda left the room taking Mey-Rin with her.

After finding something for Mey-rin, Andromeda made her way to watch Ciel's fencing practice. Upon entering the room, eyes widening at the sight of Agni taking the hit from Ciel's foil. Rushing up to Ciel, Andromeda took the hit meant for his arm and lost all feeling in her left arm. Pulling him towards her, she head butt him and kicked his legs out from under him. Closing her eyes to keep herself from causing anymore harm. "Apologies but please refrain from harming my brother." She grabbed her arm as she started to regain feeling in it. Looking down at him, Andromeda turned back towards her brother to check if he was safe. "L-Lady Andromeda?! My deepest apologies! My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose!" Soma laughed and started to praise Agni for winning. "Here you should take reprisal for your master and Lady Andromeda, Butler." Lau tossed a foil to Sebastian,but before he could catch it Andromeda caught it. "My Lady, perhaps I should be his opponent, since he not only harmed you but aimed to harm the Young Master." Sebastian faked a smile towards her and held his hand out for the sword. "No I believe I can take care of this myself." "W-what are you going to do, Andy?" Soma stuttered out slightly startled that she was ready to fight Agni. "Ann, let Sebastian do it, he can easily beat Agni." Ciel tried to persuade his sister into letting Sebastian fight for them. "Yeah, you are just a little girl, let the butler do it. He may prove to be a better opponent for Agni." As soon as Soma said that, Andromeda snapped.

Lunging at Agni as he grabbed one of the swords, she parried his attack and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. Jumping over her legs, Agni lunged towards Andromeda and missed as she nearly took out his eye. Picking up her speed, Andromeda lunged at Agni a few more times until managed to hit him. Deciding to end the match, she lunged forward aimed for his eye until he backed away enough for her to grab his arm. Twisting his arm back, she grabbed his sword and kicked him in the back. When he fell to the ground she aimed both swords at him.

Staring back at their shocked faces, Andromeda smiled back at everyone innocently and curtsied. Turning to make her way out of the room, Andromeda was stopped as Agni and Soma were bowing towards her in awe. "Forgive us! We underestimated you when you are a great fighter, and have proved it many times before! Please forgive us, Lady Phantomhive!" Both Agni and Soma shouted as they bowed to her. Coldly staring down at them, Andromeda walked past them and out the room. Agnit immediately stood up and chased after Andromeda, "My Lady! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt and insult you! I promise I'll do anything for you to forgive me!" Agni shouted as he bowed his head in shame in front of Andromeda. Staring at him with wide eyes, Andromeda shook her head and smiled sadly. "I wouldn't promise such things if I were you. It may cause you more trouble than it's worth." Lifting him up by his arm, Andromeda continued on her way as Agni stared after her.

* * *

 _ **Thank you again for reading! I should be updating again on Sunday, until then HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEK!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Thank you everybody who has been reading! I am sorry this is late, but I need to start focusing on school and Spring Break is coming up. Meaning I must spend time with my family, but in that time I will try to either update or write as much as I can. Also thank you_ CatharsisFire _for helping me edit this and previous chapters._**

 ** _If I update and it is late I can assure you I will update on a Sunday._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but my own.**_

 _ **Warning: Characters may be Out of character**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Staring at her small feet through her matted blonde hair, she held her stomach at the all too familiar feeling of hunger. She had wandered too far from the orphanage this time searching for food. Shivering from her soaked worn-out nightgown, she stepped away from the trash and made her way towards the street. Waddling down through the alleyway, her freezing feet feeling unable to support her anymore. The light patter of her footsteps were soon engulfed by large steps that echoed throughout the alley. The sense of urgency coursed through her being causing her to pick up her pace. The urgency turned to fear as the footsteps had gotten closer, breaking into a run before tripping over her feet. Falling forward, she barely catches herself and tries to pick herself up. Turning around, she tried to look up only for the rain to pelt away at her eyes. Then all she saw was black.  
Bolting up from the bed, Andromeda tried breathing properly as to slow her heartbeat down. Looking around her room, she sighed as she got her breathing and heart beat under control again. Getting out of bed, she changed into a black shirt, pants, boots, and overcoat. Putting her hair up to give herself the appearance of a man, she quietly opened the window and found a group of people sneaking out as well. Carefully jumping out her window, she followed them as they followed Agni. Reaching a building, she watched as Sebastian grabbed her brother and jumped over the wall. After getting inside she followed them as they snuck into the the building. Walking up the stairs, Andromeda hid in the shadows of the building. "I've been planning this for three years, so I'll definitely complete it." A blonde Englishman said within the room. Trying to get a better look of what was happening inside, Andromeda exited the building and quickly found her way around to the window. When she made it up the window she saw Soma had burst into the room. Watching as Agni disobeyed Soma's order, Andromeda noticed he looked conflicted and the blonde man and Soma had started to argue. Andromeda just watched from the window, making sure they wouldn't see her. Nearly falling off from the sight, Andromeda barely held herself up as Sebastian had intervened wearing a deer head. Deciding she couldn't watch anymore after Agni had started to destroy the room, she quickly made her way back to the manor.

 **Andy's POV**  
Changing into my nightgown and putting on a robe, I made my way downstairs when I heard them open the door. "Where have you been? It is late you should be sleeping." My voice holding concern as I stepped closer to my brother. "We had just gone out for a bit. What are you doing up, Ann?" Ciel stepped up to me as Sebastian took his coat. "I … had a nightmare, nothing you need to be concerned about. I was about to heat up some milk, and it is cold out, would you like some?" I offered with a gentle smile as I looked down at him. Nodding his head, I went down to the kitchen as Sebastian led them to a parlor to wait for the tea and milk. Setting a kettle with milk and one with water on the stove, I ignored the butler as he stepped into the kitchen. Placing a tea set out on a silver platter next to me, he looked down at me and sighed. "My Lady, I would like to apologize for my actions. They are highly unbecoming of a Phantomhive butler, please forgive my previous actions." I stared down at him as he bowed towards me, shaking my head I sighed and started to pour the tea and milk into separate tea pots. "That is a difficult request considering you will end up with my brothers soul, but I suppose I can try if you help me with something in return." I said, internally smiling as he stood straight and faked a smile to me. "Of course, My Lady. What is it that you need help with?" He said tilting his head to the side.  
"I just need to know how to kill a demon."  
Narrowing his eyes down at me, I smiled and continued to lift the tea set. "Don't worry though, it is for a pest that has been bothering me for sometime. Unless you'd do me the honor of … getting rid of it for me." I said and started to make my way out the kitchen until Sebastian took the platter away. "If you don't mind me asking, but what has caused this demon to bother you?" "Before I knew he was a demon, he was a friend, … and he took something very precious to me. That's all." My voice came out small and hesitant as I remembered what had happened. Staring down at me as he carried the tray, Sebastian tilted his head to the side looking confused. "Does this perhaps play a role in your immediate dislike for me and how you knew I am a demon?" Nodding my head I continued down the hall along side him, not wanting to speak anymore.

 **3rd POV**   
Making it to the parlor, Andromeda could hear Soma explain Agni's gift with his 'Hand of God'. Sitting on the armrest of Ciel's chair as Sebastian set down the tea and milk. "It's to do with their religion. It's like entering a type of trance isn't it? Humans are strange creatures, their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out enormous strength from within. The Vikings of the past called Odin. The Holy Knights and the Crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh. For Agni also his belief in his one true god, Soma allows him to use such a power." "Then tell me why did he betray me? How did he leave me behind so easily!" Soma shouted and swiped the tea set off the table. Andromeda covered Ciel when the tea set had shattered, glaring in the direction Soma had run in. "I guess I should teach him some manners." Sebastian made his way to Soma's room, Andromeda and Ciel following. Standing outside the room as Sebastian pulled the covers off of Soma, Andromeda and Ciel listened in waiting to see what would happen. "Without Agni you are just a powerless baby, and your last ray of light, Agni, just betrayed you." " That's it… I have nothing. I've lost everyone." Catching onto what he was doing Andromeda quietly opened the door, "You can't lose what was never yours to begin with." Both of the men looked at her in shock, not realizing she was there. "Everything you believed was yours was given to by your parents, nothing was ever truly yours." Andromeda said as she stepped in front of Soma as he tried to bolt for the door. "You really are just a spoilt brat." Sebastian said as he stood behind Soma. Glancing back at the door where Ciel was, Andromeda gently smiled as he rounded the corner. "I may have turned out like Soma, if … it wasn't for that month."

* * *

 _ **Thank you again for reading. I hope everyone has a great week!**_

 _ **Again if I am late on an update, I will update on a Sunday.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hello Everybody! Unfortunately this fanfic is coming to an end. Fortunately, it's getting another part to it. It may take some time before I publish it due to school and stuff, but I can guarantee it will be published.**_

 _ **Thank you**_ **SkyAzusa** _ **for following!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but my own.**_

 _ **Warning: Characters may be Out of character**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Staring down at her brother, Andromeda walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I feel like I would've been worse." Andromeda said and picked up Ciel, holding him against her. Looking up at her in shock, Ciel tried to pull away from her hug, but stopped when he realized he couldn't get out of her grip. "I was being humiliated as a pet… my house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a powerless kid." Ciel hugged Andromeda tightly as he remembered how he was treated, "Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive Family that stands in their way. I'm waiting, waiting for them to come and try to kill me here." Setting him down Andromeda started to pick up the pieces of the broken lamp as he continued with his speech. Helping her pick up the pieces, Sebastian started to put them in a bag as Ciel turned to leave. "Please understand that not everyone is given the life you have. Like Ciel and I, we were taken from it, and for others they are not as fortunate to enjoy what we are given or what we have gained." Andromeda stared him down and turned away to follow Ciel and Sebastian. "W-wait! Andromeda, were you taken like Ciel?" "I was taken as a child, but I wasn't just humiliated. I was turned into a monster."

Making her way down the stairs, she heard Soma call out to Ciel and rush past her. Nearly laughing as Ciel refused to help Soma, she stepped off of the stairs and made her way next to Ciel. "I'm sorry i just can't even look at someone who knows as little about the world as you do." Ciel said as he started to walk away. "Even then our door is always open anyways." Andromeda continued for Ciel and followed after him. Grabbing Ciel as she felt someone coming at them from behind, Andromeda felt arms wrap around the two of them. "By the way, I am sorry for breaking those cups earlier. Please forgive me. You… you too. I'm sorry." Soma hid behind Ciel and Andromeda as he apologized to Sebastian."Well I best go to sleep, goodnight everyone!" Andromeda said and left to her room.

Walking into the kitchen behind the Trio, Andromeda watched silently as they started to converse amongst each other. "My Lady, what are you doing here? And what _are_ you wearing?" Sebastian stared at her clothes as he started to make curry from the instructions. Ignoring the Trio's sounds of surprise, Andromeda looked down at her clothes and back up towards the butler. "... Clothes. It's what people do, Sebastian." Trying not to be so easily irritated by her, Sebastian continued to cook as the Trio and Andromeda started to chat. "Ah, now I remember what I was going to tell you. I will be leaving for a bit. For how long? I don't know, but it has to do with what I told you about." With that Andromeda left the kitchen and to the dining area where her brother and his guests sat, waiting for Sebastian to bring out the curry. Pulling her brother aside, Andromeda hugged Ciel so Lau or Soma wouldn't hear her. "I need to take care of something out of town for a bit, and I don't know how long I'll be gone. I will be back, I don't want to endanger you or anyone here." Nodding his head, Ciel sighed and looked up at his sister. "You could always stay here, I can have Sebastian protect you and -" "We will talk more later, I need to pack my things." Andromeda walked off towards her room, ignoring the stares she got from the servants as she passed by.

***That night***

Walking out of her room, Andromeda held a bag full of clothes and quietly made her way to the front door. Feeling someone behind her, she stopped and turned towards Sebastian as he held something out to her. Staring up at him and back down at the item, she grasped the hilt of the knife and pulled it from the sheath. Staring down at the intricately carved knife, she noticed the hilt had a bird's head as the pommel and the black blade held the shape of a feather. Glancing up at the demon in front of her, she raised her eyebrow in question at the given item. "You claimed a demon was after you, this should not only protect you, but conceal part of your scent. You have a very … distinct soul. More like appetizing, really." Sebastian said as his eyes started to glow their fuschia color. Rolling her eyes, Andromeda took the knife and hid it in her coat. Turning around, Andromeda stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder. "Do clean up a bit, if my soul is as appetizing as you make it sound, then that _dog_ will surely come to this place if even a drop of my scent is here." Andromeda continued on her way out the door.

* * *

 ** _Thank you everybody for reading! I love you all!_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but my own.**_

 _ **Warning: Characters may be Out of character**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Running through the forest, a large gray almost blue wolf jumped over fallen trees and branches as it could hear something chase after it. Running towards a cliff, the large wolf jumped off and felt its body start to change. Fur turning into feathers, front paws turning into wings, and hind legs turning into razor sharp claws; the wolf transformed into a large peregrine falcon and flapped its wings as to avoid landing in the water. Ignoring the large beast behind it as it howled, the wolf turned falcon flew off away from the beast and continued its way towards a ship that was miles away from a harbor. Landing on the ship, the falcon stopped and stared around for a bit to ensure it was safe. Flying down to one of the lifeboats, stretching its wings out as the feathers started to disappear and only left pale flesh. Sighing at her lack of apparel, the bird turned girl grabbed a bag from the boat and started to dress in a black corset and skirt.

***Back at the Manor ***

Pacing through the halls as everyone slept, Sebastian had done as Andromeda said and ensured her scent wasn't anywhere in the manor, or he tried to at least. No matter what he had done he could still faintly pick up her scent within in the building, and it bothered him greatly more so since the demon after her was a dog, from what he understood. Realizing he had stopped, he looked around and found that he stood in front of Andromeda's room. Quickly walking off, he continued to watch over the entire estate. Growling at the thought of another demon after her, Sebastian grew agitated and started punched a tree. Preventing himself from continuing his rampage, he looked shocked at what he had done and felt confused at his actions. Ignoring it he made his way back to the manor as the sun began to rise.

*** Andromeda ***

Drinking tea in a cafe, Andromeda sighed as she watched people pass by, ignoring her as they spoke to each other in french. Taking a deep breathe, Andromeda made her way out of the city and towards a small manor. Stopping at the front doors, she knocked and waited for someone to open the doors. Making her way in as a maid opened the door for her, she walked up the stairs where a woman in red waited with open arms for her. "Sweet Little Ann, it is so nice to see you. How is Ciel?" Madam Red asked as she hugged Andromeda tightly. "Aunt Ann, he is doing well. He understands why you left, he just wishes he could see you more often. I am sorry you had to leave, but it was for everyone's safety, especially yours." Andromeda led Madam Red to the table in the dining room, setting her down as a maid brought them tea. Nodding her head, Madam Red sighed and stared outside a window towards the gardens. "I've just stopped by for a quick visit, and I will make my way back to Ciel soon." Andromeda said as she sat across from her aunt.

Leaving her aunt's manor, Andromeda froze as she felt the trees around her pulse. Hesitantly placing her hand on the nearest tree, she gasped as she felt _his_ presence get closer. Quickly taking off, she pulled out the dagger Sebastian gave her and held it close as she felt herself speed up. Eyes glowing blue, she felt the forest around her grow thicker as she felt herself change.


	13. Chapter 12 - End of Book One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but my own.**_

 _ **Warning: Characters may be Out of character**_

* * *

Chapter 12

Walking into the Crystal Palace, Andromeda picked up her pace as she could see a large banner with Curry Festival on it. Quietly walking up behind Ciel, she wrapped her arms around him and laughed as he tried to jump away. "I'm back dear brother. How is the competition going?" "It is going well enough, Agni and Sebastian are up next." Ciel said and turned back around to watch the competition. Watching as Agni was up next, Andromeda was slightly disturbed as a blonde man started to make strange noises as he ate. Both feeling shivers down their spines, Andromeda held Ciel close and pulled him away from the blonde judge's direction. Going back to the competition, Andromeda watched as Sebastian was next and tried to hide a smile as he started to fry the small blobs of doh. Andromeda laughed as the judges realized the curry was in the bun, but were freaked out again as the blonde man was making more strange noises. "A young girl at the ball that makes me want to love her tenderly… the mischievous mockingbird singing like a child in the daytime… but in the evening you show your true colors. The heartstring pulling smile behind your mask, a young girl, alone … I really want to … hold you tightly in my arms!" the creepy blonde judge praised Sebastian's curry as Ciel hid further behind Andromeda. Feeling eyes on her, Andromeda turned her head and saw the blonde judge had been staring at her intensely. Hiding behind the servants Andromeda glared at him as the announcer read the results. Seeing a man in all white ride up, Andromeda watched the scene in front of her as he took the award away from the announcer and was trampled on by another horse. Staring up at the woman on the horse in shock, Andromeda was more surprised as she discovered it was the Queen herself. Ignoring their conversation, she quietly stepped away and grabbed a curry bun Sebastian had made. Feeling someone approach her, Andromeda quickly turned around as the man in white was about to place a letter in her coat. "May I help you?" Andromeda asked innocently, pretending she didn't see him trying to be sneaky. "Given your strong resemblance, you must be the Earl Ciel Phantomhive's sister. Please read this letter from Her Majesty at your earliest convenience, Lady Phantomhive." The man said and quickly made his way back next to the Queen. "It seems like somehow everything has ended up for the best, wouldn't you agree? Isn't that good, Boy?" Andromeda froze in her eating and turned towards the Queen, trying hard not to choke as she quietly laughed at Ciel's antics. "Is that so? But you'll always be that cute little boy to me. Not only that, but I received word that your sister has returned at last. You've grown to quite beautiful, My Girl." Staring at the older woman in shock, Andromeda quickly curtsied before her and hid the nearly finished curry bun behind her back. Standing up straight as the Queen left, Andromeda turned towards Ciel as Soma had started to talk to him.

Walking up to Sebastian, Andromeda lifted her arm back and gently patted his head as she finished the rest of the curry bun.

Staring down at her in shock, Sebastian didn't know what to do as Andromeda walked away. Ignoring the Trio's sounds of congratulations, he could only stare after the young noblewoman until Agni disrupted his concentration. Hearing her laughter, he glanced towards her as Prince Soma had tackled Ciel and started to weep about Mina. Feeling something strange in his chest, he ignored it and continued to talk to Agni, occasionally looking back towards the smiling young woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to the Young Master.

"How long are you going to keep crying?! You said you are seventeen? I should have Ann teach you how to act your age." Ciel stated as he pulled out a handkerchief, a letter falling out in the process. "Ah, you got a letter as well?" Andromeda tilted her head and pulled out a similar letter. "Couldn't it be a Christmas present, … for a little boy?" Sebastian mocked as Andromeda bit her lips so she wouldn't laugh. "I'll kill you." Watching her brother glare at his butler, Andromeda wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her cheek to his. "Come now, _Little_ Brother, we must head home and perhaps we could have some tea." Andromeda swiftly jumped away from Ciel as he growled and tried to swipe at her. Snatching his letter away, Andromeda pulled out tickets for a circus. "Tickets?" Andromeda asked as she handed them to Sebastian. "What kind of tickets are they?" Ciel took a step closer as Sebastian handed the tickets to him. "They are for a circus."

To be continued …


End file.
